Une carotte peut être soûlante
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Et si personne n'était venu chercher cette cruche d'Inoue au Hueco Mondo ? S'ils l'avaient simplement abandonné à son triste sort? Et si, par contre, Las Noches en avait sa claque d'elle ? Au point de tous vouloir s'en débarrasser... Fini
1. Chapter 1

**Yop yop.**

**Nouvelle petite fic qui ne devrait comporter que 2 ou 3 chapitres, sur unepersonnage que je ne supporte pas pour le simple fait qu'elle ne fait que répéter "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuun" a longueur de temps! Dans le même genre, vous avez Mickael et son "Waaaaaaaaaaaalt" dans LOST... Et ben là, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec elle. :B**

**Résumé: **Et si personne n'était venu chercher cette cruche d'Inoue au Hueco Mondo ? S'ils l'avaient simplement abandonné à son triste (?) sort ? Et si, par contre, Las Noches en avait sa claque d'elle ? Au point de tous vouloir s'en débarrasser...

**Personnages: **Las Noches + Un truc orange  
**Pairing: **Nan  
**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo**  
Rating:** K

Je suis quand même un peu déçue, la première fois que j'ai posté cette fic je n'ai une aucunes reviews, seulement des personnes l'ayant ajouté à leur alertes, alors s'il vous plait, laissez une petite review, ça prend 2 minutes!

D'autre part, pour ma nouvelle fic, je vais posté l'autre chapitre mais si je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles ni d'avis, je ne vais sans doute pas perdre 4 heures par jour à écrire pour du vent! Merci d'avoir lu, et place au chapitre.

**

* * *

**

_Introduction_

Il marchait dans les couloirs blancs de Las Noches, au calme, pour une fois ! Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas l'autre carotte dans les pattes à sautiller autour de lui en ne cessant de répéter « Ulquiorra-san, on joue aux devinettes ? », « Ulquiorra-san, on fait un cache-cache ? ». Quelle plaie. Franchement, ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de cette cloche ! D'ailleurs ce n'était à personne… Pourquoi, bordel de putain de merde, personne ne venait la chercher ?! Peut-être parec qu'ils étaient bien content de s'en débarrasser... Dans tout Las Noches, il ne connaissait personne qui puisse supporter Orihime plus d'une heure, le record étant détenu par Tôsen (46 mn) suivit de près par lui-même (42 mn), le moins patient étant évidement Grimmjow avec 30 sec, étant donné que dès qu'il la voyait, il partait dans l'autre sens en prétextant avoir des choses à faire. En bref, personne ne la supportait plus, même pas lui, Ulquiorra Schiefer. Son calme légendaire volait en éclat dès qu'elle s'écriait « trop kawwaiiiii ! » devant la moindre chose digne d'un peu d'intérêt (une porte ou un coin de mur par exemple).

C'est clair, cette fois, s'en était trop, cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle était ici et personne n'avait voulu bouger son cul pour venir chercher cette pauvre abrutie ! Ulquiorra, en bon camarade (ou pas…) allait d'ailleurs de ce pas dans la salle d'Aizen-sama pour lui en toucher deux mots. Il frappa à la grande porte et attendit que la voix de son maître lui permette d'entrer pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le Seigneur de Las Noches était assis sur ce que les espadas appelaient « siège » et lui « trône », le coude sur l'accoudoir droit le menton dans le creux de la paume. Il se semblait se faire grave chier et quand Ulquiorra entra, il soupira de soulagement : _enfin_ quelqu'un pour le sauver du rapport de Tôsen sur la fuite d'eau du 4ème étage de l'aile Sud ! Il fit signe à Kaname de se taire et regarda Ulquiorra s'approcher et s'incliner avant qu'il ne se lance :

- Aizen-sama…, commença t-il d'une voix lasse.

Ce dernier, sachant pertinemment que quand l'espada parlait avec cette voix là c'était pour tergiverser sur le cas de la cruche orange, le coupa net :

- Je sais, Ulquiorra.

Celui-ci se tut et attendit que son maître reprenne la parole. Cependant, il était plutôt perdu dans ces pensées : enlever Inoue Orihime, quelle idée à la con il avait eut là, non mais franchement ! Non seulement cela n'avait servit à rien, mais en plus, ils devaient se la coltiner ! Voyant que son maître ne répondait pas, Ulquiorra reprit :

- Mais, Aizen-sama, nous n'en pouvons plus, elle énerve chacun d'entre-nous. Personne ne la supporte. Elle est tout le temps là, à sauter de-ci de-là en chantant stupidement.

- Te plaindrais-tu, Ulquiorra ? demanda alors Gin d'un air moqueur en sortant quelque peu de l'ombre. Ulquiorra l'ignora et poursuivit :

- C'est un vrai moulin à parole et elle est particulièrement stupide ! L'autre jour encore elle à voulu me donner un dessin avec des petits cœurs roses partout et à insister plus de trois heures pour que je l'accroche dans mes quartiers !

- Térrifiant, ne manqua pas de remarquer Ichimaru.

Aizen, voyant pour la première fois de sa vie Ulquiorra parler d'un ton suppliant, décidé qu'il fallait vraiment trouver un moment d'occuper Inoue ou même de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes et ce par tous les moyens !

* * *

**J'ignore quand je posterais la suite car je travaille en priorité sur ma grande fic sérieuse. :/ Et je ne posterais pas avant d'avoir au moins une review, vous êtes prévenu.**

**J'espère quand même que çe vous aura plût, même si ce n'est pas très long...**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo mina!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je pense qu'il y en aura encore 1 voir 2, cela dépend si des idées nouvelles viennent. Bon celui-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle au niveau des dialogues, c'est de l'humour très particulier qu'il faut aller chercher pour vraiment comprendre l'ironie de la chose. J'espère que vous y parviendrez. ;)**

**Pour les lecteurs de Renaissance, le chapitre devrait sortir avant lundi puisque je pars une semaine juste après. Par contre, pour les lecteurs d'Une Virée En France, désolée mais je suis en perte d'inspiration total, donc vous en l'aurez pas avant quelques temps, mais j'amène mon ordi en vacances donc je devrait écrire là-bas, vous aurez tous les new petits chapitres à mon retour. ;)**

**Bref, place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première idée d'Aizen pour occuper cette pomme ambulante fut de l'emmener chez Szayel. Le lendemain donc, un espada fut désigné pour emmener la jeune idiote dans le laboratoire du scientifique. Pauvre espada…

- Grimmjow-san, Grimmjow-san, vous ne voulez pas jouer au loup avec moi ? interrogea la cruche en sautillant autour de l'espada en lui tenant la manche.

- Nan.

- D'accord, fit-elle déçue en s'arrêtant immédiatement de sautiller niaisement.

Grimmjow faillit s'étouffer : elle allait vraiment arrêter de le faire chier ? Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles !

- On joue au ballon ? tenta t-elle quand même

- J'ai dit naan !

Décidément, cette peste ne changerai pas... Ils marchèrent en silence, Orihime toujours en sautillant par contre, Arrivé devant le laboratoire de Szayel, Grimmjow fut très clair: il ne rentrerai pas là-dedans! Cette conne, pardon, bécasse d'Orihime y entra donc seule après que Grimmjow lui ai assuré que non, elle ne risquait rien et que oui, elle allait s'amuser. Il l'a poussa donc et tourna les talons.

Szayel regrettait d'avoir fait Lumina avec ces bras... En effet, il ne ressemblait déjà à pas grand chose à la base, alors avec ces bras, il était vraiment laid. De plus, Szayel s'attirait les moqueries des autres Espadas pour avoir créer une chose aussi grotesque. Oui, vraiment, il aurait dû le laisser sans bras, voir Lumina rouler aurait été beaucoup plus classe!

Dès que Szayel vit Orihime, il éteignit de suite ces écrans et la questionna affolé, encore un peu dans ces pensées:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bonjour, Szayel-san, on m'a dit qu'ici je trouverai de quoi passer le temps...

- C'est hors de question! C'est mon laboratoire, je veux le garder propre et ranger!

- Mais pourtant Aizen-sama m'a assuré qu'ici j'allais bien m'amuser...

- Et bien non! Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu ici, mais un centre d'expérimentation.

- Mais, mais...

- Dehors!

Il poussa Orihime jusqu'à la porte et la claqua (la porte, pas Orihime. Quoique...) La cruche se retrouva donc livrée à elle-même et ses deux neurones, dont un lui servait à marcher, l'autre à jouer, décida d'aller voir à nouveau le « maître de Las Noches » pour lui faire le rapport de la situation. Quand elle entra dans la salle du siège (ou trône, ça dépend si vous KiFfeR GrAvE LoL Aizen ou pas), le cruche orange vit Nnoitra occupé à se plaindre que Grimmjow avait encore casser le chauffe-eau et qu'il avait dû se doucher à l'eau froide; un peu plus loin, Gin riait sous cape: il aimait à voir Nnoitra accusé Grimmjow pour ses bêtises à lui, Tôsen toujours aussi impassible avec son ballai coincé dans le c... Et Aizen, pour une description détaillée, reportez-vous au chapitre précédent. Quand le maître de Las Noches vit entrer Orihime, il fit comme si de rien n'était et elle dû se payer le discours au langage fleurissant de Nnoitra dont elle ne retenue que le plus important : « m'emmerder », « putain », « fais chier », « ce con de schtroumf » et « cet enfoiré de Sexta », Une fois parti, Orihime s'approcha du grand méchant loup (ou de l'histoire, c'est vous qui voyez), et lui dit de sa voix insupportable:

- Aizen-sama, j'ai pas pu rentrer dans le laboratoire de Szayel-san et patati et patata...

Le reste en s'en fou, j'ai pas noté ce qu'elle a dit tellement je me retenais d'aller lui foutre mon zampakuto entre les côtes. Bref, après cet excès de violence donc, on vit Aizen envoyé Gin chercher Stark. Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle. Aizen sembla soudain extrêmement passionner par un affreux poil noir sur sa main qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Alala, quelle négligence de sa part! Mais il fallait le comprendre: rester assis sur un siège/trône toute la journée à rien foutre, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de soi. Orihime, voyant que plus personne ne s'intéressait à elle se mit a observer le plafond comme s'il y avait des traces de pneus dessus. Et Tôsen, bah il regardait rien, il est aveugle!

Quand Ichimaru et Stark revinrent, l'attention de tout le monde se porta sur eux. Stark semblait de mauvaise humeur et a voir le sourire de Gin, on comprenait aisément que ce dernier avec réveillé le primera en le faisant tombé de son magnifique lit-Rz3578 à 3 places de chez Tempur. Stark observa alors Aizen, attendant de savoir se qu'il foutait là. Maître de Las Noches, sur son trône perché lui tint un peu près ce langage:

- Stark je veux que tu t'occupes de trouvé une activité décente à Inoue.

Stark allait répliquer quand il vit le léger froncement de sourcil de son maître. Il soupira bruyamment et répondit:

- Bien, Aizen-sama.

Il s'inclina et se tourna par la suite vers Orihime et lui demanda de le suivre, elle sautilla alors très niaisement derrière lui. Une fois sortit de la salle de trône, le primera se dirigea vers l'est, la cruche orange sur les talons. Stark cherchait vivement le réiastu de quelqu'un et enfin, il venait de trouver! Il fit demi-tour si brusquement que l'autre bécasse se le paya en pleine poire. Elle tomba alors à la renverse et Stark continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Arrivés à un coin d'un couloir, il LA vit. Stark s'approcha de sa futur victime, Orihime suivant derrière.

- Tiens, Hallibel, toi qui est une femme, n'aurais-tu pas besoin d'une autre commère pour jouer à la dinette ?

- C'est non.

Il était de notoriété publique que la seule « autre commère possible » était Orihime et pour Hallibel et les siennes, HORS de question de se la payer. Et puis, de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas l'âge pour regarder avec elles les vidéos d'Ulquiorra sous la douche ou de Grimmjow dans sa chambre!

Sur ce, Hallibel s'en alla sans un regard de plus pour l'espada et la cruche orange. Stark se retrouva alors comme un con avec Orihime sur les bras, cherchant où est-ce qui pourrait la ranger ou a qui la filer...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yop yop!**

**New chapter! Le dernier de cette fic, enfin! J'espère qu'elle vous aura quand même plut un peu :S **

**Pour les lecteurs de Une virée en France: désolée, je n'arrive plus à écrire, donc ça viendra, mais pas tout de suite...**

**Fin du blabla.**

* * *

Stark la regarda intensément, cherchant vainement comment se débarrasser de cette pauvre cruche orange.

- Bon bah, tu veux faire quoi ?

La chose orange, heureuse qu'enfin on daigne s'intéresser à elle, sautilla niaisement (mais est-il utile de le préciser ?) avant de s'exclamer:

- Ben, j'ai faim…

- Va voir Grimmjow après avoir pris des Chocapics dans la cuisine, il adore ça.

- Vraiment ?!

- Ouais, à moins que tu veuilles venir faire un petit somme avec moi…

Stark pria pour que Orihime trouve cela trop ennuyant ou pas assez « kawaiiiiiiiiiiii » pour elle. Et ses prières se firent entendre car la carotte sur jambes déclara:

- D'accord!

Et elle fila en direction des cuisines et Stark pu enfin soupirer. En rentrant dans ces quartiers où il constata que Lylinette s'ennuyait, il pensa alors que la mettre avec Inoue aurait aussi été une bonne idée, malheureusement pour Lylinette, la cruche était casée.

Grimmjow s'amusait comme un dingue sur la X-box 360 de Szayel (oui, il a cassé sa 45125ème hier, donc il avait du "emprunter dans la joie et la bonne humeur celle de Szayel qui, devant tant de gentillesse de la part de son collègue, lui avait prêté très gentiment" (comprenez là: ils s'étaient battus et Szayel avait perdu…)) quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Furieux, il mis sur pause et alla ouvrir. Il n'aurait pas dut…

- Grimmjow-san !!

- …

- Je vous ai amené des chocapics!!

- Casses-toi d'là avec tes chocopics.

- Ohhhh, vous n'en voulez pas? Mais j'en ai pris trop, je vais encore grossir…

- Rienafoutre.

Orihime fit une mine dépitée avant que son regard ne tombe sur la partie en pause de Grimmjow. Elle s'extasia d'un « Waaaaaaoooooooooouu » avant de forcer le passage, marchant au passage sur les pieds de Grimmjow qui se retint à grande peine de ne pas envoyer son poing rencontrer la figure d'Orihime.

La cruche donc se plaça devant la X-Box rose (ben ouais, c'est celle de Szayel alors…) et repris la partie en cours de Grimmjow. Alors qu'il se précipitait pour l'en empêcher, elle annonça fièrement:

- Félicitation! Vous venez de passer au niveau 99!

Grimmjow en resta éberlué : cela faisait des heures (voir des jours) qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de passer ce grycsfbdhvtfykn de niveau et l'autre cruche, en 30 secondes venait de réussir. Il se précipita pour la pousser:

- Laisse, le niveau 100 est trop dur pour toi, dégages!

Sur ce, il s'empara de la manette et commença à tuer tous les petits soldats qui apparaissait à l'écran (c'est le jeu de Grimmjow, vous pensiez vraiment que ce serait des bisounourses ?). La carotte continuait à regarder, mangeant des chocapics, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran, comme en suspens:

- ATTENTION! A droite!! A droite! A DROITE !! Là!! Non, l'autre droite!

- 'Tin mais ta gueule!

Mais il tourna malgré tout à droite. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin dans l'antre du boss, un homme en bleu marine se dressa devant lui et un texte s'afficha en bas de l'écran:

- « Bravo, coéquipier tu viens de…

Malheureusement, ils ne purent jamais savoir ce qu'ils venaient de faire car le joueur de Grimmjow venait d'envoyer une balle dans la tète du Marine et en magnifique son se fit entendre suivit d'un:

- ~~GAME OVER~~

Orihime resta interdite:

- Mais t'es con ou quoi! Tu viens de tuer notre ami!

- Ghein ? Comment j'savais qu'c'était un ami, moi ? T'façon, j'ai pas d'ami!

- Mais c'était marqué sur l'écran! T'es con ou tu sais pas lire ?

En réalité c'était un peu des deux… Tandis que Grimmjow commençait à s'énerver dangereusement sur la manette, Orihime se proposa de lui traduire tous les textes. Ils recommencèrent alors à jouer. Ils avaient atteint à nouveau la base du boss du jeu quand Nnoitra entra en plombe. Il fut surpris de voir Grimmjow s'acharner sur sa manette rose sous les indications de Orihime.

- Qu'est-ce vous foutez ?

Surpris, ils se retournèrent d'un même geste, Grimmjow sans mettre sur pause. Alors qu'il recommençait à nouveau à s'énerver contre la machine, il hurla:

- Dégagez de chez moi, vous dérangez ma concentration!

- Ta concentration ?! Mouhahaha, je suis sûr que même l'autre orange y arrive mieux que toi !

Cette vérité envoya la X-BOX rose rencontrer sa tronche. Grimmjow pesta encore plus puisqu'il venait de prendre sa X-BOX et son niveau 99 ensemble. Alors qu'il mettait Nnoitra dehors il lui hurla:

- TIENS, J'TE LAISSE LA CRUCHE ET SES CHOCAPICS EN CADEAU!

Se retrouvant seuls devant la porte, Orihime se tourna vers Nnoitra sans avoir conscience du danger qui la guettait:

- Nnoitra-san, vous voulez des chocapics ?

L'interpelé se tourna très lentement vers elle, avoir quatre questions en tête: "Hein ?", "Quoi ?", "Pourquoi ?" et "mon poing dans ta gueule pétasse, ça te dis ?"

Tant de question dans la petite tête du pauvre Nnoitra qui allait bientôt devoir s'occuper de l'orange tout seul.

Au moment même où il allait tourner les talons, une alarme retentit " Alerte intrus. Alerte, intrus". Dans tout Las Noches, on entendit très distinctement le "Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuunnn" d'Inoue et les soupirs de soulagement des autres. Enfin ! Enfin!!! Ils seraient bientôt débarrassé d'elle.

Du moins, ils l'espéraient...

* * *

**Vous avez vu ? Le bouton vert en dessous vous appelle!**


End file.
